


One More Day

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blood, Drinking, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder, Running from the law, Violence, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: If he could tell Kenma how he felt, if that would change anything, make him choose him instead.  It would be the best thing in his life.





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> This short one-shot is based off of the music video, Sistar - One More Day (I highly suggest checking it out, you can visualize the fic better)

Kuroo had been in love with his childhood friend longer than he could remember.  He never told him, never knew if the other felt the same way.  It pained him, to live together as roommates and for him to be dating another.  Another who wasn’t good to him.  If he could tell Kenma how he felt, if that would change anything, make him choose him instead.  It would be the best thing in his life.

 

It happened one day.  He was typing on his laptop when the door opened, and Kenma walked in.  His sharp golden eyes examined the younger, noticing his eyes were red and puffy.  He asked what had happened, but Kenma shrugged him off.  Telling him, he and his boyfriend got in a small argument.

 

Kenma deserved better.  Kuroo thought as he got up from the couch, walking over to his best friend.  He took the male’s face into his hands, making sure there weren’t bruises he couldn’t see.  What? Kenma had ask him before pulling away from him, walking into his own bedroom, shutting the door.

 

The older stood frozen, his arms dropping to his side.  He could hear rustling coming from the bedroom, something breaking and a curse before it was silent.  His heart ached looking back at his friend’s door.  It wasn’t his place to put himself in between Kenma and his boyfriend.  It was just an argument.  

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until a week later, Kenma came into the apartment.  Kuroo had been taking a shower and the younger left to his bedroom before he could see him.  The older knocked on the door, asking if he was okay.  

 

Kuroo frowned knocking on the door again until it opened slightly.  His eye’s widening slow as he saw his friends split lip, and black eye.

 

_ It was just a small fight.   _

 

Anger grew inside the older’s heart as he pushed the door open.  The younger trying to get away from him.  But Kuroo was faster, grabbing his friend’s arm, turning him to look at him. 

 

_ He doesn’t love you. _

 

Kuroo yelled at Kenma.  The younger yelling back that it was nothing.  That it was one time.  That it wouldn’t happen again.  The older allowed himself to be shoved back, away from the other, his eyes wide.  Why couldn’t he see that he loved him, that they should have been together.  That he treated him so much better.  His heart ached for his friend.  The abuse wasn’t going to get better.

 

* * *

 

 

It never did get better. 

 

Kuroo watched as Kenma stumbled into the apartment.  It was well past 1am in the morning. He was crying, words incoherent.  When the older calmed him down, that’s when he saw the dark angry marks around his friend’s neck.  Hand prints.  

 

_ Make me forget about him.  _

 

_ (Save me)  _

 

Kuroo pulled the younger into his arms, angry blazing in his eyes.  They stayed like that until Kenma calmed down.  He suggested they go to a club, like the old days in college.  

 

He watched Kenma place a choker around his neck, hiding the angry fingerprints there.  He was going to show his friend true love.  True fun.  Not being held down by an abusive asshole.  

 

Kuroo took his childhood friend’s hand in his as he lead him outside the apartment.  Smiling back at him as they reached his car.

 

* * *

 

The club was loud, the bass shaking the ground.  Kuroo didn’t know how many drinks they had.  They were both drunk.  Both grabbing at each other on the dance floor, grinding against each other, until they were face to face.  Nearly inches apart.  Kuroo looked at Kenma his eyes trailing to his lips as Kenma’s did the same.  They leaned closer, until the gap was closed and their lips met.  The kiss was passionate.  Kuroo pulling his whole heart into it.

 

I love you.  He confessed when they pulled away, trying to read Kenma’s face.  His heart leaping as the younger pressed his lips against him again.  They were drunk.  Would Kenma even remember this in the morning.  

 

He decided that was for another day, as the kiss got more heated.  Tongues and lip biting before they pulled away panting.  The loud music blaring in their ears again.

 

_ I want to go home. _

 

Kenma had told Kuroo.  The older nodded, deep down he knew they shouldn’t be driving, but it was late.  It was late and they need to go home.  He took the younger’s hand as they stumbled out of the club.

 

They laughed together over their own drunkenness as they made it into the parking lot.  Not noticing the footsteps behind them until Kuroo heard kenma scream, his hand being yanked on, stumbling backward.  Kuroo’s eyes widened as he turned around, a fist colliding with his nose, knocking him into a vehicle.  He hissed holding his bleeding nose, watching as Kenma was dragged by the hair into an alleyway.  

 

Anger and rage filled his body as he pushed himself up from the ground.  He rushed into the alley, just as his childhood friend was hit to the ground.  The man was shouting at him, stomping on his side, digging his foot in.  Kuroo snarled, eyeing a wooden stick.  He picked it up, running over to the guy, smashing the stick over his head, breaking it in half.  The man yelled at him to mind his damn business, tackling Kuroo onto the ground.  

 

Kuroo held the guy, fighting him on the ground.  Not noticing Kenma limping over to them until glass shattered above the man’s head.  Kuroo knocked him off of himself, getting up, he grabbed another glass bottle, smashing it over the guy’s head when he tried to get up.  Kenma doing the same until the man was no longer moving.  

 

They panted, staring at each other.  Blood covering their faces as they made a mental decision, dragging the body out of sight as Kuroo went and got the car, now sober from all the pain.  

 

Packing the body into the trunk, they drove off.  They drove and drove until finding a secluded area away from the area.  He could feel Kenma’s gaze on him as he took out his lighter, putting it into his gas tank.  

 

He stepped back, looking at Kenma, taking his hand in his as the car went up in flames.  They watched for a while before walking away into the woods.  

 

They heard a loud bang as the car exploded in the distance.  Siren’s going past them on the road as they stayed hidden.  

 

Kenma was his now.  No one was ever going to take that away from him.  Even if they had to run for the rest of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> "The man" in the end is Kenma's abusive boyfriend
> 
> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


End file.
